The present invention relates to a novel composition containing an anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic compound of the androstane series and to processes for its preparation. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical formulations containing the composition and to therapeutic uses thereof, particularly for the treatment of inflammatory and allergic conditions.
Glucocorticoids which have anti-inflammatory properties are known and are widely used for the treatment of inflammatory disorders or diseases such as asthma and rhinitis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,121 discloses 6xcex1, 9xcex1-Difluoro-17xcex1-(1-oxopropoxy)-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-3-oxo-androsta-1,4-diene-17xcex2-carbothioic acid S-fluoromethyl ester (known by the generic name of fluticasone propionate) and derivatives thereof. The use of glucocorticoids generally, and especially in children, has been limited in some quarters by concerns over potential side effects. The side effects that are feared with glucocorticoids include suppression of the Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal (HPA) axis, effects on bone growth in children and on bone density in the elderly, ocular complications (cataract formation and glaucoma) and skin atrophy. Certain glucocorticoid compounds also have complex paths of metabolism wherein the production of active metabolites may make the pharmacodynamics and pharmacokinetics of such compounds difficult to understand. Whilst the modern steroids are very much safer than those originally introduced, it remains an object of research to produce new molecules which have excellent anti-inflammatory properties, with predictable pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties, with an attractive side effect profile, and with a convenient treatment regime.
We have now identified a novel glucocorticoid compound and a crystalline composition thereof which substantially meets these objectives.
Thus, according to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a crystalline chemical composition comprising a compound of formula (I) 
in which the crystal lattice is stabilised by the presence of a guest molecule, characterised in the crystalline composition is of space group P212121 having unit cell dimensions of about 12.1xc2x10.6 xc3x85, 14.9xc2x10.7 xc3x85, and 16.2xc2x10.8 xc3x85 when determined at either 120K or 150K (hereinafter xe2x80x9ca composition of the inventionxe2x80x9d)
The nature of the crystal lattice can be seen by reference to FIG. 1 which shows the spacial arrangement of 4 molecules of steroid and 4 guests within a single unit cell for two example compositions and FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B which shows detail of the spacial arrangment between steroid and guest molecule for the same two example compositions.
We have determined the XRPD profiles for a large number of compositions according to the invention. These XRPD profiles are also apparently characteristic of the crystalline composition according to the invention. In particular they exhibit one or more of the following 5 features when determined at ambient temperature (eg around 295K):
(a) A peak in the range of around 7.8-8.2; and
(b) A peak in the range of around 8.8-9.6; and
(c) A peak in the range of around 10.5-11.1
(d) A peak in the range of around 15.0-15.8
(e) A peak, often (but not always) associated with a pair of peaks, in the range of around 21.2-21.8
Typically they exhibit 2 or more typically 3 or more of the above 5 features, especially 4 and particularly all 5 of the above 5 features.
The XRPD profiles of compositions of the invention when crystallographically pure also preferably exhibit one or more of the following 2 features when determined at ambient temperature (eg around 295K):
(a) Absence of a peak at around 7 (eg around 6.8-7.4) which is associated with the profile of unsolvated Form 1, 2 and 3 polymorphs and present at particularly high intensity in Forms 2 and 3;
(b) Absence of a peak at around 11.5 (eg around 11.3-11.7) which is associated with the profile of unsolvated Form 1 polymorph (all figures are in degrees 2Theta).
Preferably both features are exhibited.
The chemical name of the compound of formula (I) is 6xcex1,9xcex1-Difluoro-17xcex1-[(2-furanylcarbonyl)oxy]-11xcex2-hydroxy-16xcex1-methyl-3-oxo-androsta-1,4-diene-17xcex2-carbothioic acid S-fluoromethyl ester.
The compound of formula (I) and compositions thereof have potentially beneficial anti-inflammatory or anti-allergic effects, particularly upon topical administration, demonstrated by, for example, its ability to bind to the glucocorticoid receptor and to illicit a response via that receptor, with long acting effect. Hence, the compound of formula (I) and compositions thereof is useful in the treatment of inflammatory and/or allergic disorders, especially in once-per-day therapy.
Space group P212121 is characterised by angles of 90xc2x0 being present in each of the 3 axes.
We have discovered that the compound of formula (I) can form a crystalline composition of characteristic space group, unit cell dimensions and crystalline structure as evidenced by X-ray diffraction with a very wide range of guest molecules.
The guest molecule preferably has a relative molecular weight in the range 16 to 150, more preferably 16 to 100, especially 40 to 100. Preferably the guest molecule is a liquid at ambient temperature and pressure (eg 295K, 1.013xc3x97105 Pa). However guest molecules which are a liquid under pressure may also be capable of acting as a guest molecule (especially under pressurised conditions). Substances which are solids at ambient temperature and pressure are also included.
The guest molecule preferably contains a moiety capable of acting as a hydrogen bond acceptor. Examples of moieties capable of acting as a hydrogen bond acceptor include carbonyl, sulphoxide, ether, xe2x80x94OH and amine groups (whether primary, secondary or tertiary amine groups) which moieties may form part of a carboxylic acid, ester or amide group. Moieties thioether and xe2x80x94SH may also be contemplated but are less preferred. Crystallographic studies have shown that a hydrogen bond acceptor on the guest is capable of interacting with the hydrogen atom of the C11 hydroxy on the compound of formula (I) thereby assisting the stabilisation of the crystal lattice (see in particular FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B). It is not ruled out that in some cases a hydrogen bond donor on the guest (eg the hydrogen atom of an xe2x80x94OH moiety) may be capable of interacting with the hydrogen bond acceptor on the compound of formula (I) thereby assisting the stabilisation of the crystal lattice.
Examples of suitable guest molecules include solvents e.g.:
amide moiety containing substances such as: dimethyl acetamide, dimethyl formamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone;
carbonyl moiety containing substances such as: acetone, methylethylketone, cyclopentanone;
sulphoxides such as dimethylsulphoxide;
alcohols such as: ethanol, butan-1-ol, propan-1-ol, propan-2-ol;
ethers such as: 1,4-dioxane, tetrahydrofuran;
esters such as: ethylformate, methylacetate;
carboxylic acids such as: acetic acid; water.
An example of a solid guest molecule is xcex5-caprolactam.
Preferred guest molecules are pharmaceutically acceptable substances and, as described below, compositions of the invention containing them may be used in therapy. However even if the guest molecule is not pharmaceutically acceptable then such compositions may be useful in the preparation of other compositions containing compound of formula (I), for example, other compositions of the invention containing guest molecules that are pharmaceutically acceptable or compound of formula (I) in unsolvated form.
In one sub-aspect of the invention, the composition is not an essentially stoichiometric composition containing as guest molecule one of the following:
acetone, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, propan-2-ol (isopropanol) or methylethylketone,
more particularly the composition is not a composition containing as guest molecule one of the aforementioned substances having stoichiometry of compound of formula (I) to solvent of 0.95-1.05:1.
In another sub-aspect of the invention, the composition is not a composition containing as guest molecule ethanol, water or methyl acetate, more particularly the composition is not an essentially stoichiometric composition containing as guest molecule one of the aforementioned substances, especially a composition having stoichiometry of compound of formula (I) to solvent of 0.95-1.05:1.
Preferred guest molecules include: cyclopentanone, dimethylsulfoxide, ethanol, propan-1-ol, butan-1-ol, 1,4-dioxane, ethyl formate, methyl acetate, water and acetic acid, particularly cyclopentanone, dimethylsulfoxide, propan-1-ol, 1,4-dioxane, ethyl formate, butan-1-ol and acetic acid.
The stoichiometry of the composition will usually be such that the ratio of compound to formula (I) to guest molecule, in molar terms, is 1:2.0-0.3, more preferably 1:1.6-0.6, especially 1: 1.2-0.8.
Unusually the composition of the invention has a crystal structure which is quite distinct from that of compound of formula (I) in the absence of a guest molecule, eg. the compound of formula (I) as unsolvated polymorph Form 1 which has a space group of P21 (i.e. two of the axis angles are 90xc2x0) and cell dimensions of 7.6, 14.1, 11.8 xc3x85 when determined at 150K. Thus if the guest molecule is removed below a threshold level (which will differ from guest to guest) for example by heating (optionally at reduced pressure eg under vacuum) then the crystal structure of the composition starts to break down and converts to that of the structure of an unsolvated compound of formula (I), typically unsolvated polymorph Form 1.
FIG. 3 shows the evolution of the XRPD profile of the composition with acetone when subjected to heating, and its in conversion to unsolvated polymorph Form 1.
The compositions with acetone, dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran. N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone and acetic acid, at least, are particularly stable when subjected to heating, requiring a temperature in excess of 95xc2x0 C. to cause substantial loss of guest from the crystal lattice. Of these, the compositions with acetone, dimethylformamide and acetic acid required a temperature in excess of 125xc2x0 C. to cause substantial loss of guest.
Preferably the unit cell dimentions are about 12.1xc2x10.6 xc3x85, 14.9xc2x10.7 xc3x85, and 16.2xc2x10.8 xc3x85 when determined at 120K. Usually the unit cell dimensions are about 12.1xc2x10.4 xc3x85, 14.9xc2x10.6 xc3x85, and 16.2xc2x10.7 xc3x85 when determined at either 120K or 150K, especially when determined at 120K.
Table 1 shows the unit cell dimensions and peak positions for a number of example compositions:
Compound (I) undergoes highly efficient hepatic metabolism to yield the 17-xcex2 carboxylic acid (X) as the sole major metabolite in rat and human in vitro systems. This metabolite has been synthesised and demonstrated to be  greater than 1000 fold less active than the parent compound in in vitro functional glucocorticoid assays. 
This efficient hepatic metabolism is reflected by in vivo data in the rat, which have demonstrated plasma clearance at a rate approaching hepatic blood flow and an oral bioavailability of  less than 1%, consistent with extensive first-pass metabolism.
In vitro metabolism studies in human hepatocytes have demonstrated that compound (I) is metabolised in an identical manner to fluticasone propionate but that conversion of (I) to the inactive acid metabolite occurs approximately 5-fold more rapidly than with fluticasone propionate. This very efficient hepatic inactivation would be expected to minimise systemic exposure in man leading to an improved safety profile.
Inhaled steroids are also absorbed through the lung and this route of absorption makes a significant contribution to systemic exposure. Reduced lung absorption could therefore provide an improved safety profile. Studies with compound (I) have shown significantly lower exposure to compound (I) than with fluticasone propionate after dry powder delivery to the lungs of anaesthetised pigs.
An improved safety profile is believed to allow the compound of formula (I) to demonstrate the desired anti-inflammatory effects when administered once-per day. Once-per-day dosing is considered to be significantly more convenient to patients than the twice-per day dosing regime that is normally employed for fluticasone propionate.
Examples of disease states in which the compound of formula (I) and compositions thereof have utility include skin diseases such as eczema, psoriasis, allergic dermatitis, neurodermatitis, pruritis and hypersensitivity reactions; inflammatory conditions of the nose, throat or lungs such as asthma (including allergen-induced asthmatic reactions), rhinitis (including hayfever), nasal polyps, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, interstitial lung disease, and fibrosis; inflammatory bowel conditions such as ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease; and auto-immune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
The compound of formula (I) may also have use in the treatment of conjunctiva and conjunctivitis.
The composition of the invention is expected to be most useful in the treatment of inflammatory disorders of the respiratory tract e.g. asthma, COPD and rhinitis particularly asthma and rhinitis.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that reference herein to treatment extends to prophylaxis as well as the treatment of established conditions.
As mentioned above, the composition of the invention is useful in human or veterinary medicine, in particular as an anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic agent.
There is thus provided as a further aspect of the invention the composition of the invention for use in human or veterinary medicine, particularly in the treatment of patients with inflammatory and/or allergic conditions, especially for treatment once-per-day.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided the use of the composition of the invention for the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of patients with inflammatory and/or allergic conditions, especially for treatment once-per-day.
In a further or alternative aspect, there is provided a method for the treatment of a human or animal subject with an inflammatory and/or allergic condition, which method comprises administering to said human or animal subject an effective amount of the composition of the invention, especially for administration once-per-day.
The composition of the invention may be formulated for administration in any convenient way, and the invention therefore also includes within its scope pharmaceutical compositions comprising the composition of the invention together, if desirable, in admixture with one or more physiologically acceptable diluents or carriers. Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for once-per-day administration are of particular interest.
Further, there is provided a process for the preparation of such pharmaceutical compositions which comprises mixing the ingredients.
The composition of the invention may, for example, be formulated for oral, buccal, sublingual, parenteral, local or rectal administration, especially local administration.
Local administration as used herein, includes administration by insufflation and inhalation. Examples of various types of preparation for local administration include ointments, lotions, creams, gels, foams, preparations for delivery by transdermal patches, powders, sprays, aerosols, capsules or cartridges for use in an inhaler or insufflator or drops (e.g. eye or nose drops), solutions/suspensions for nebulisation, suppositories, pessaries, retention enemas and chewable or suckable tablets or pellets (e.g. for the treatment of aphthous ulcers) or liposome or microencapsulation preparations.
Advantageously compositions for topical administration to the lung include dry powder compositions and spray compositions.
Dry powder compositions for topical delivery to the lung by inhalation may, for example, be presented in capsules and cartridges for use in an inhaler or insufflator of, for example, gelatine. Formulations generally contain a powder mix for inhalation of the compound of the invention and a suitable powder base (carrier substance) such as lactose or starch. Use of lactose is preferred. Each capsule or cartridge may generally contain between 20 xcexcg-10 mg of the compound of formula (I) in a composition of the invention optionally in combination with another therapeutically active ingredient. Alternatively, the composition of the invention may be presented without excipients. Packaging of the formulation may be suitable for unit dose or multi-dose delivery. In the case of multi-dose delivery, the formulation can be pre-metered (e.g. as in Diskus, see GB 2242134 or Diskhaler, see GB 2178965, 2129691 and 2169265) or metered in use (e.g. as in Turbuhaler, see EP 69715). An example of a unit-dose device is Rotahaler (see GB 2064336). The Diskus inhalation device comprises an elongate strip formed from a base sheet having a plurality of recesses spaced along its length and a lid sheet hermetically but peelably sealed thereto to define a plurality of containers, each container having therein an inhalable formulation containing a composition of the invention preferably combined with lactose. Preferably, the strip is sufficiently flexible to be wound into a roll. The lid sheet and base sheet will preferably have leading end portions which are not sealed to one another and at least one of the said leading end portions is constructed to be attached to a winding means. Also, preferably the hermetic seal between the base and lid sheets extends over their whole width. The lid sheet may preferably be peeled from the base sheet in a longitudinal direction from a first end of the said base sheet.
Pharmaceutical formulations which are non-pressurised and adapted to be administered as a dry powder topically to the lung via the buccal cavity (especially those which are free of excipient or are formulated with a diluent or carrier such as lactose or starch, most especially lactose) are of particular interest.
Spray compositions for topical delivery to the lung by inhalation may for example be formulated as aqueous solutions or suspensions or as aerosols delivered from pressurised packs, such as a metered dose inhaler, with the use of a suitable liquefied propellant. Aerosol compositions suitable for inhalation can be either a suspension or a solution and generally contain the composition of the invention optionally in combination with another therapeutically active ingredient and a suitable propellant such as a fluorocarbon or hydrogen-containing chlorofluorocarbon or mixtures thereof, particularly hydrofluoroalkanes, especially 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoro-n-propane or a mixture thereof. The aerosol composition may optionally contain additional formulation excipients well known in the art such as surfactants e.g. oleic acid or lecithin and cosolvents e.g. ethanol. One example formulation is excipient free and consists essentially of (e.g. consists of) composition of the invention (optionally together with a further active ingredient) and a propellant selected from 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoro-n-propane and mixture thereof. Another example formulation comprises particulate composition of the invention, a propellant selected from 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoro-n-propane and mixture thereof and a suspending agent which is soluble in the propellant e.g. an oligolactic acid or derivative thereof as described in WO94/21229. The preferred propellant is 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane. Pressurised formulations will generally be retained in a canister (e.g. an aluminium canister) closed with a valve (e.g. a metering valve) and fitted into an actuator provided with a mouthpiece.
Medicaments for administration by inhalation desirably have a controlled particle size. The optimum particle size for inhalation into the bronchial system is usually 1-10 xcexcm, preferably 2-5 xcexcm. Particles having a size above 20 xcexcm are generally too large when inhaled to reach the small airways. To achieve these particle sizes the particles of the composition of the invention as produced may be size reduced by conventional means e.g. by micronisation. The desired fraction may be separated out by air classification or sieving. Preferably, the particles will be crystalline, prepared for example by a process which comprises mixing in a continuous flow cell in the presence of ultrasonic radiation a flowing solution of compound of formula (I) as medicament in a liquid solvent with a flowing liquid antisolvent for said medicament (e.g. as described in International Patent Application PCT/GB99/04368) or else by a process which comprises admitting a stream of solution of the substance in a liquid solvent and a stream of liquid antisolvent for said substance tangentially into a cylindrical mixing chamber having an axial outlet port such that said streams are thereby intimately mixed through formation of a vortex and precipitation of crystalline particles of the substance is thereby caused (e.g. as described in International Patent Application PCT/GB00/04327).
When an excipient such as lactose is employed, generally, the particle size of the excipient will be much greater than the inhaled medicament within the present invention. When the excipient is lactose it will typically be present as milled lactose, wherein not more than 85% of lactose particles will have a MMD of 60-90 xcexcm and not less than 15% will have a MMD of less than 15 xcexcm.
Formulations for administration topically to the nose (e.g. for the treatment of rhinitis) include pressurised aerosol formulations and aqueous formulations administered to the nose by pressurised pump. Formulations which are non-pressurised and adapted to be administered topically to the nasal cavity are of particular interest. The formulation preferably contains water as the diluent or carrier for this purpose. Aqueous formulations for administration to the lung or nose may be provided with conventional excipients such as buffering agents, tonicity modifying agents and the like. Aqueous formulations may also be administered to the nose by nebulisation.
Other possible presentations include the following:
Ointments, creams and gels, may, for example, be formulated with an aqueous or oily base with the addition of suitable thickening and/or gelling agent and/or solvents.
Such bases may thus, for example, include water and/or an oil such as liquid paraffin or a vegetable oil such as arachis oil or castor oil, or a solvent such as polyethylene glycol. Thickening agents and gelling agents which may be used according to the nature of the base include soft paraffin, aluminium stearate, cetostearyl alcohol, polyethylene glycols, woolfat, beeswax, carboxypolymethylene and cellulose derivatives, and/or glyceryl monostearate and/or non-ionic emulsifying agents.
Lotions may be formulated with an aqueous or oily base and will in general also contain one or more emulsifying agents, stabilising agents, dispersing agents, suspending agents or thickening agents.
Powders for external application may be formed with the aid of any suitable powder base, for example, talc, lactose or starch. Drops may be formulated with an aqueous or non-aqueous base also comprising one or more dispersing agents, solubilising agents, suspending agents or preservatives.
If appropriate, the formulations of the invention may be buffered by the addition of suitable buffering agents.
The proportion of the active compound of formula (I) in the local compositions according to the invention depends on the precise type of formulation to be prepared but will generally be within the range of from 0.001 to 10% by weight. Generally, however for most types of preparations advantageously the proportion used will be within the range of from 0.005 to 1% and preferably 0.01 to 0.5%. However, in powders for inhalation or insufflation the proportion used will usually be within the range of from 0.1 to 5%.
Aerosol formulations are preferably arranged so that each metered dose or xe2x80x9cpuffxe2x80x9d of aerosol contains 1 xcexcg-2000 xcexcg e.g. 20 xcexcg-2000 xcexcg, preferably about 20 xcexcg-500 xcexcg of compound of formula (I) optionally in combination with another therapeutically active ingredient. Administration may be once daily or several times daily, for example 2, 3, 4 or 8 times, giving for example 1, 2 or 3 doses each time. Preferably the composition of the invention is delivered once or twice daily. The overall daily dose with an aerosol will typically be within the range 10 xcexcg-10 mg e.g. 100 xcexcg-10 mg preferably, 200 xcexcg-2000 xcexcg.
Topical preparations may be administered by one or more applications per day to the affected area; over skin areas occlusive dressings may advantageously be used. Continuous or prolonged delivery may be achieved by an adhesive reservoir system.
For internal administration the compound according to the invention may, for example, be formulated in conventional manner for oral, parenteral or rectal administration. Formulations for oral administration include syrups, elixirs, powders, granules, tablets and capsules which typically contain conventional excipients such as binding agents, fillers, lubricants, disintegrants, wetting agents, suspending agents, emulsifying agents, preservatives, buffer salts, flavouring, colouring and/or sweetening agents as appropriate. Dosage unit forms are, however, preferred as described below.
Preferred forms of preparation for internal administration are dosage unit forms i.e. tablets and capsules. Such dosage unit forms contain from 0.1 mg to 20 mg preferably from 2.5 to 10 mg of the compound of formula (I).
The compound according to the invention may in general may be given by internal administration in cases where systemic adreno-cortical therapy is indicated.
In general terms preparations, for internal administration may contain from 0.05 to 10% of the active ingredient dependent upon the type of preparation involved. The daily dose may vary from 0.1 mg to 60 mg, e.g. 5-30 mg, dependent on the condition being treated, and the duration of treatment desired.
Slow release or enteric coated formulations may be advantageous, particularly for the treatment of inflammatory bowel disorders.
Since the compound of formula (I) is long-acting, preferably the composition of the invention will be delivered once-per-day and the dose will be selected so that the compound has a therapeutic effect in the treatment of respiratory disorders (e.g. asthma or COPD, particularly asthma) over 24 hours or more.
The pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention may also be used in combination with another therapeutically active agent, for example, a xcex22 adrenoreceptor agonist, an anti-histamine or an anti-allergic. The invention thus provides, in a further aspect, a combination comprising the composition of the invention together with another therapeutically active agent, for example, a xcex22-adrenoreceptor agonist, an anti-histamine or an anti-allergic.
Examples of xcex22-adrenoreceptor agonists include salmeterol (e.g. as racemate or a single enantiomer such as the R-enantiomer), salbutamol, formoterol, salmefamol, fenoterol or terbutaline and salts thereof, for example the xinafoate salt of salmeterol, the sulphate salt or free base of salbutamol or the fumarate salt of formoterol. Pharmaceutical compositions employing combinations with long-acting xcex22-adrenoreceptor agonists (e.g. salmeterol and salts thereof) are particularly preferred, especially those which have a therapeutic effect (e.g. in the treatment of asthma or COPD, particularly asthma) over 24 hours or more.
Since the compound of formula (I) is long-acting, preferably the composition comprising the compound of formula (I) and the long-acting xcex22-adrenoreceptor agonists will be delivered once-per-day and the dose of each will be selected so that the composition has a therapeutic effect in the treatment of respiratory disorders effect (e.g. in the treatment of asthma or COPD, particularly asthma, over 24 hours or more.
Examples of anti-histamines include methapyrilene or loratadine.
Other suitable combinations include, for example, other anti-inflammatory agents e.g. NSAIDs (e.g. sodium cromoglycate, nedocromil sodium, PDE4 inhibitors, leukotriene antagonists, iNOS inhibitors, tryptase and elastase inhibitors, beta-2 integrin antagonists and adenosine 2a agonists)) or antiinfective agents (e.g. antibiotics, antivirals).
Also of particular interest is use of the composition of the invention in combination with a phosphodiesterase 4 (PDE4) inhibitor e.g. cilomilast or a salt thereof.
The combination referred to above may conveniently be presented for use in the form of a pharmaceutical formulation and thus pharmaceutical formulations comprising a combination as defined above together with a physiologically acceptable diluent or carrier represent a further aspect of the invention.
The compound according to the invention in combination with another therapeutically active ingredient as described above may be formulated for administration in any convenient way, and the invention therefore also includes within its scope pharmaceutical formulations comprising the composition of the invention in combination with another therapeutically active ingredient together, if desirable, in admixture with one or more physiologically acceptable diluents or carriers. The preferred route of administration for inflammatory disorders of the respiratory tract will generally be administration by inhalation.
Further, there is provided a process for the preparation of such pharmaceutical compositions which comprises mixing the ingredients.
Therapeutic agent combinations may be in any form, for example combinations may comprise a single dose containing separate particles of individual therapeutics, and optionally excipient material(s), alternatively, multiple therapeutics may be formed into individual multicomponent particles, formed for example by coprecipitation, and optionally containing excipient material(s).
The individual compounds of such combinations may be administered either sequentially in separate pharmaceutical compositions as well as simultaneously in combined pharmaceutical formulations. Appropriate doses of known therapeutic agents will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art.
The composition of the invention may be prepared by the methodology described hereinafter, constituting a further aspect of this invention.
A first process for preparing a composition of the invention comprises crystallising the composition from a solution containing a compound of formula (I) and the guest molecule. The solution containing the guest molecule could be the guest itself when this a liquid, or could be the guest dissolved in another liquid substance which substance does not act as a guest molecule.
Optionally, for better control and reproduceability, the crystallisation process may be assisted by seeding with crystals of the composition of the invention. The seed crystals of the composition of the invention need not contain the same guest molecule.
A second process for preparing a composition of the invention comprises contacting the compound of formula (I) or a composition according to the invention thereof in solid form with a liquid containing the guest molecule (for example by slurrying) and obtaining the composition therefrom. The liquid containing the guest molecule could be the guest itself when this a liquid, or could be the guest dissolved in another liquid substance which substance does not act as a guest molecule.
A third process for preparing a composition of the invention comprises contacting a compound of formula (I) or a composition according to the invention thereof in solid form with a vapour containing the guest molecule. This process is suitable when the guest has acceptable volatility e.g. when the guest is a solvent.
In the second and third processes, the compound of formula (I) may be employed in the form of a composition with a guest molecule or in a form without a guest molecule (eg as unsolvated polymorph Form 1, 2 or 3). In the first process the compound of formula (I) or a composition according to the invention may be dissolved in the solution or prepared in situ.
In one particular embodiment of this aspect of the invention the input compound of formula (I) in the first, second and third processes is in the form of a substantially amorphous solid. Preferably the compound of formula (I) in the form of a substantially amorphous solid is preferably in the form of substantially amorphous particles. For example the the compound of formula (I) in the form of substantially amorphous particles may be obtained by spray drying a solution containing the compound of formula (I). Any solvent that will dissolve the compound of formula (I) that can be evaporated safely in a spray drying process may be used. Suitable solvents for forming the solution include, but are not limited to, methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, acetone, 2-butanone, 3-pentanone, 4-methyl-2-pentanone, ethanol, methanol, 1-propanol, propan-2-ol, acetonitrile, chloroform, dichloromethane especially methylethylketone (2-butanone). Solution concentration will typically be 0.5-50% specifically 10-40% eg 20-30%. Lower concentrations may be more suitable for preparing smaller particle sizes especially 2-4% e.g. 3.5-4%. The concentration that may be employed will be limited by the dissolution power of the solvent. Methylethylketone is preferred since it dissolves compound of formula (I) at a relatively high concentration which results in production advantages. The compound of formula (I) may be employed in non-solvated form or in the form of a composition of the invention (e.g. with acetone). Preferably it is employed as the non-solvated Form 1 polymorph. Spray drying maybe performed, for example, using apparatus supplied by Buchi or Niro. A pneumatic spray nozzle orifice of e.g. 0.04 inches is suitable, although alternate atomization methods such as rotary and pressure nozzles can be used. Solution flow rate may typically be in the range 1-100 ml/min, especially 15-30 ml/min. The inlet temperature and flow rate combination should be suitable to evaporate the solvent completely to minimize the risk of solvent trapped in the particle expediting an amorphous to crystalline transition. Inlet temperatures can range from 50-250xc2x0 C., typically 100-200xc2x0 C.
Compound of formula (I) in unsolvated form which is itself a useful substance has been found to exist in 3 crystalline polymorphic forms, Forms 1, 2 and 3, although Form 3 may be an unstable variant of Form 2. The Forms are characterised by their XRPD patterns shown in FIG. 5. Broadly speaking the Forms are characterised in their XRPD profiles as follows:
Form 1: Peak at around 18.9 degrees 2Theta
Form 2: Peaks at around 18.4 amd 21.5 degrees 2Theta
Form 3: Peaks at around 18.6 and 19.2 degrees 2Theta.
Forms 1 appears likely to be the thermodynamically most stable form since Forms 2 and 3 are converted into Form 1 on heating.
A process for preparing a compound of formula (I) as crystalline unsolvated Form 1 polymorph comprises dissolving compound of formula (I) in methylisobutylketone or ethyl acetate and producing compound of formula (I) as unsolvated Form 1 by addition of an anti-solvent such as iso-octane or toluene.
According to a first preferred embodiment of this process the compound of formula (I) may be dissolved in ethyl acetate and compound of formula (I) as unsolvated Form 1 polymorph may be obtained by addition of toluene as anti-solvent. In order to improve the yield, preferably the ethyl acetate solution is hot and once the toluene has been added the mixture is distilled to reduce the content of ethyl acetate.
According to a second preferred embodiment of this process the compound of formula (I) may be dissolved in methylisobutylketone and compound of formula (I) as crystalline unsolvated Form 1 polymorph may be obtained by addition of isooctane as anti-solvent.
A process for preparing a compound of formula (I) as unsolvated Form 2 polymorph comprises dissolving compound of formula (I) in unsolvated form in methanol or dry dichloromethane and recrystallising the compound of formula (I) as unsolvated Form 2 polymorph. Typically the compound of formula (I) will be dissolved in hot in methanol or dry dichloromethane and allowed to cool.
A process for preparing a preparing a compound of formula (I) as unsolvated Form 3 polymorph comprises dissolving compound of formula (I) in particular as the composition with acetone in dichloromethane in the presence of water (typically 1-3% water by volume) and recrystallising the compound of formula (I) as unsolvated Form 3 polymorph.
As mentioned above, compositions of the invention may also find use as manufacturing intermediates in the preparation of compound of formula (I) in unsolvated form, or in the preparation of other compositions of the invention, or in pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
For example, a process for preparation of compound of formula (I) in unsolvated form (typically unsolvated polymorph Form 1) comprises removing the guest molecule from a composition of the invention.
The methodology described herein for preparing compositions of the invention may also be useful in preparing compositions of the invention of defined crystal habit and also for preparing compounds of formula (I) in unsolvated form (typically unsolvated polymorph Form 1) of defined crystal habit. In particular the compositions of the invention with acetone are particularly advantageous since when prepared according to the method substantially as described in Example 1, second alternative method they are produced in the form of equant or substantially equant particles (typically elongated tetragonal bipyramidal crystals) which are readily micronised with high efficiency. The compositions of the invention with propan-2-ol are also particularly advantageous since when prepared according to the method substantially as described in Example 3, second alternative method they are produced in the form of equant or substantially equant particles (typically tetragonal bipyramidal crystals) which are also readily micronised with high efficiency. If these compositions of the invention are converted to unsolvated form (typically unsolvated Form 1) by removal of the guest molecule (eg on heating, typically to around 100-110 eg 105xc2x0 C.) then the unsolvated form is prepared in the corresponding advantageous crystal habit. Unsolvated polymorph Form 1 when prepared by this method either from compositions of the invention with a acetone or compositions of the invention with propan-2-ol are much more readily micronised than the needle shaped crystals prepared by the method described above involving recrystallisation from ethylacetate and toluene. The different shaped particles are shown in FIGS. 6 to 8.
Equant and substantially equant particles may be single crystals or agglomerations of crystals. Equant particles have dimensions in each of the three axes of measurement which are approximately the same, for example they have dimensions in the three axes such that the difference between the largest and the smallest measurement is not more than approximately 50% of the smallest. Particles which are single crystals are typically equant. Particles which are agglomerations of crystals are typically substantially equant such that the particles have dimensions in the three axes such that the difference between the largest and the smallest measurement is not more than approximately 100% of the smallest, particularly not more than 50% of the smallest.
Thus according to another aspect of the invention we provide a process for preparing compound of formula (I) in unsolvated form (typically unsolvated Form 1) in the form of equant or substantially equant particles by a process comprising:
(a) preparing a composition of the invention in the form of equant or substantially equant particles; and
(b) removing the guest molecule eg by heating.
In step (a) preferably the composition is a composition with propan-2-ol or acetone as guest molecule.
We also claim compound of formula (I) in unsolvated form (typically unsolvated Form 1) in the form of equant or substantially equant particles eg obtainable by such a process.
We also claim a composition according to the invention in the form of equant or substantially equant particles, especially a composition with acetone or propan-2-ol.
A process for preparing a compound of formula (I) comprises alkylation of a thioacid of formula (II) 
or a salt thereof.
In this process the compound of formula (II) may be reacted with a compound of formula FCH2L wherein L represents a leaving group (e.g. a halogen atom, a mesyl or tosyl group or the like) for example, an appropriate fluoromethyl halide under standard conditions. Preferably, the fluoromethyl halide reagent is bromofluoromethane. Preferably the compound of formula (II) is employed as a salt, particularly the salt with diisopropylethylamine.
In a preferred process for preparing the compound of formula (I), the compound of formula (II) or a salt thereof is treated with bromofluoromethane optionally in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst. A preferred solvent is methylacetate, or more preferably ethylacetate, optionally in the presence of water. The presence of water improves solubility of both starting material and product and the use of a phase transfer catalyst results in an increased rate of reaction. Examples of phase transfer catalysts that may be employed include (but are not restricted to) tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, benzyltributylammonium bromide, benzyltributylammonium chloride, benzyltriethylammonium bromide, methyltributylammonium chloride and methyltrioctylammonium chloride. THF has also successfully been employed as solvent for the reaction wherein the presence of a phase transfer catalyst again provides a significantly faster reaction rate. Preferably the product present in an organic phase is washed firstly with aqueous acid e.g. dilute HCl in order to remove amine compounds such as triethylamine and diisopropylethylamine and then with aqueous base e.g. sodium bicarbonate in order to remove any unreacted precursor compound of formula (II).
Compounds of formula (II) may be prepared from the corresponding 17xcex1-hydroxyl derivative of formula (III): 
using for example, the methodology described by G. H. Phillipps et al., (1994) Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 37, 3717-3729. For example the step typically comprises the addition of a reagent suitable for performing the esterification e.g. an activated derivative of 2-furoic acid such as an activated ester or preferably a 2-furoyl halide e.g. 2-furoyl chloride (employed in at least 2 times molar quantity relative to the compound of formula (III)) in the presence of an organic base e.g. triethylamine. The second mole of 2-furoyl chloride reacts with the thioacid moiety in the compound of formula (III) and needs to be removed e.g. by reaction with an amine such as diethylamine.
This method suffers disadvantages, however, in that the resultant compound of formula (II) is not readily purified of contamination with the by-product 2-furoyldiethylamide. We have therefore invented several improved processes for performing this conversion.
In a first such improved process we have discovered that by using a more polar amine such as diethanolamine, a more water soluble by-product is obtained (in this case 2-furoyldiethanolamide) which permits compound of formula (II) or a salt thereof to be produced in high purity since the by-product can efficiently be removed by water washing.
Thus we provide a process for preparing a compound of formula (II) which comprises:
(a) reacting a compound of formula (III) with an activated derivative of 2-furoic acid as in an amount of at least 2 moles of the activated derivative per mole of compound of formula (III) to yield a compound of formula (IIA) 
; and
(b) removal of the sulphur-linked 2-furoyl moiety from compound of formula (IIA) by reaction of the product of step (a) with an organic primary or secondary amine base capable of forming a water soluble 2-furoyl amide.
In two particularly convenient embodiments of this process we also provide methods for the efficient purification of the end product which comprise either
(c1) when the product of step (b) is dissolved in a substantially water immiscible organic solvent, purifying the compound of formula (II) by washing out the amide by-product from step (b) with an aqueous wash, or
(c2) when the product of step (b) is dissolved in a water miscible solvent, purifying the compound of formula (II) by treating the product of step (b) with an aqueous medium so as to precipitate out pure compound of formula (II) or a salt thereof.
In step (a) preferably the activated derivative of 2-furoic acid may be an activated ester of 2-furoic acid, but is more preferably a 2-furoyl halide, especially 2-furoyl chloride. A suitable solvent for this reaction is ethylacetate or methylacetate (preferably methylacetate) (when step (c1) may be followed) or acetone (when step (c2) may be followed). Normally an organic base e.g. triethylamine will be present. In step (b) preferably the organic base is diethanolamine. The base may suitably be dissolved in a solvent e.g. methanol. Generally steps (a) and (b) will be performed at reduced temperature e.g. between 0 and 5xc2x0 C. In step (c1) the aqueous wash may be water, however the use of brine results in higher yields and is therefore preferred. In step (c2) the aqueous medium is for example a dilute aqueous acid such as dilute HCl.
We also provide an alternative process for preparing a compound of formula (II) which comprises:
(a) reacting a compound of formula (III) with an activated derivative of 2-furoic acid in an amount of at least 2 moles of activated derivative per mole of compound of formula (III) to yield a compound of formula (IIA); and
(b) removal of the sulphur-linked 2-furoyl moiety from compound of formula (IIA) by reaction of the product of step (a) with a further mole of compound of formula (III) to give two moles of compound of formula (II).
In step (a) preferably the activated derivative of 2-furoic acid may be an activated ester of 2-furoic acid, but is more preferably a 2-furoyl halide, especially 2-furoyl chloride. A suitable solvent for his step is acetone. Normally an organic base e.g. triethylamine will be present. In step (b) a suitable solvent is DMF or dimethylacetamide. Normally an organic base e.g. triethylamine will be present. Generally steps (a) and (b) will be performed at reduced temperature e.g. between 0 and 5xc2x0 C. The product may be isolated by treatment with acid and washing with water.
This aforementioned process is very efficient in that it does not produce any furoylamide by-product (thus affording inter alia environmental advantages) since the excess mole of furoyl moiety is taken up by reaction with a further mole of compound of formula (II) to form an additional mole of compound of formula (II).
Further general conditions for the conversion of compound of formula (III) to compound of formula (II) in the two processes just described will be well known to persons skilled in the art.
According to a preferred set of conditions, however, we have found that the compound of formula (II) may advantageously be isolated in the form of a solid crystalline salt. The preferred salt is a salt formed with a base such as triethylamine, 2,4,6-trimethylpyridine, diisopropylethylamine or N-ethylpiperidine. Such salt forms of compound of formula (II) are more stable, more readily filtered and dried and can be isolated in higher purity than the free thioacid. The most preferred salt is the salt formed with diisopropylethylamine. The triethylamine salt is also of interest.
Compounds of formula (III) may be prepared in accordance with procedures described in GB 2088877B.
Compounds of formula (III) may also be prepared by a process comprising the following steps: 
Step (a) comprises oxidation of a solution containing the compound of formula (V). Preferably, step (a) will be performed in the presence of a solvent comprising methanol, water, tetrahydrofuran, dioxan or diethylene glygol dimethylether. So as to enhance yield and throughput, preferred solvents are methanol, water or tetrahydrofuran, and more preferably are water or tetrahydrofuran, especially water and tetrahydrofuran as solvent. Dioxan and diethylene glygol dimethylether are also preferred solvents which may optionally (and preferably) be employed together with water. Preferably, the solvent will be present in an amount of between 3 and 10 vol relative to the amount of the starting material (1 wt.), more preferably between 4 and 6 vol., especially 5 vol. Preferably the oxidising agent is present in an amount of 1-9 molar equivalents relative to the amount of the starting material. For example, when a 50% w/w aqueous solution of periodic acid is employed, the oxidising agent may be present in an amount of between 1.1 and 10 wt. relative to the amount of the starting material (1 wt.), more preferably between 1.1 and 3 wt., especially 1.3 wt. Preferably, the oxidation step will comprise the use of a chemical oxidising agent. More preferably, the oxidising agent will be periodic acid or iodic acid or a salt thereof. Most preferably, the oxidising agent will be periodic acid or sodium periodate, especially periodic acid. Alternatively (or in addition), it will also be appreciated that the oxidation step may comprise any suitable oxidation reaction, e.g. one which utilises air and/or oxygen. When the oxidation reaction utilises air and/or oxygen, the solvent used in said reaction will preferably be methanol. Preferably, step (a) will involve incubating the reagents at room temperature or a little warmer, say around 25xc2x0 C. e.g. for 2 hours. The compound of formula (IV) may be isolated by recrystallisation from the reaction mixture by addition of an anti-solvent. A suitable anti-solvent for compound of formula (IV) is water. Surprisingly we have discovered that it is highly desirable to control the conditions under which the compound of formula (IV) is precipitated by addition of anti-solvent e.g. water. When the recrystallisation is performed using chilled water (e.g. water/ice mixture at a temperature of 0-5xc2x0 C.) although better anti-solvent properties may be expected we have found that the crystalline product produced is very voluminous, resembles a soft gel and is very difficult to filter. Without being limited by theory we believe that this low density product contains a large amount of solvated solvent within the crystal lattice. By contrast when conditions of around 10xc2x0 C. or higher are used (e.g. around ambient temperature) a granular product of a sand like consistency which is very easily filtered is produced. Under these conditions, crystallisation typically commences after around 1 hour and is typically completed within a few hours (e.g. 2 hours). Without being limited by theory we believe that this granular product contains little or no solvated solvent within the crystal lattice.
Step (b) will typically comprise the addition of a reagent suitable for converting a carboxylic acid to a carbothioic acid e.g. using hydrogen sulphide gas together with a suitable coupling agent e.g. carbonyldiimidazole (CDI) in the presence of a suitable solvent e.g. dimethylformamide.
The advantages of the composition comprising a compound of formula (I) together with a guest compound according to the invention may include the fact that the substance appears to demonstrate excellent anti-inflammatory properties, with predictable pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic behaviour, with an attractive side-effect profile, long duration of action, and is compatible with a convenient regime of treatment in human patients, in particular being amenable to once-per day dosing. Further advantages may include the fact that the substance has desirable physical and chemical properties which allow for ready manufacture and storage. Alternatively it may serve as a useful intermediate in the preparation of other forms of the compound of formula (I) or compositions thereof.